Sadness and Loneliness
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Chapter 2 is finally up, this takes place after Cloud leaves, Tifa waits for him to come back.
1. Chapter 1

Sadness and Loneliness  
  
By: Aerisakura  
  
  
  
A/N: This fic takes place the night after Cloud told Tifa he wanted to join SOLDIER, it's about his mother takes the news. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning and the smell of fried eggs filled the small house waking Cloud, his mother was cooking his breakfast, he got up and walked to the kitchen with his mother.  
  
"Good morning dear" Cloud's mother samiled at the hungry look in his son face "Good morning mom" Cloud said taking his seat in the table waiting for his breakfast to be ready "  
  
"How did you sleep dear?" "Fine thanks mom" Cloud said yawning, his mother gived him his breakfast and then hugged him and then she sat in front of him and both started to eat their breakfast.  
  
"Is something wrong honey? You are awful quiet this morning" Cloud mother said with sweetness and at this Cloud felt guilty for what he have to tell her. "Mom, ummm... I want to join SOLDIER" his mother stared at him with tears starting to form in her eyes and she felt her heart broke, the most important person in her life was telling her that he wanted to go and leave her alone. "Why?" is the only thing she could say.  
  
"I want to be a first class SOLDIER just like the great Sephiroth" he smiled to his mother and said "That's my dream" "I can't belive this Cloud, tell me are you doing this just to impress that girl don't you?" his mother said almost angered "No I told you I want to be like Sephiroth" Cloud said making his mother's anger grow "You only have thirteen years old, you don't know of the dangers of be a SOLDIER, whatif you get kill? Why don't you get a jog like the other kids?" she said calming her anger.  
  
"Please mom, try ro understand, I want to be a SOLDIER, thats my dream, I don't want to be like the other kids and get a normal and boring job, I promise you that I will be careful and that I will do my best so please, please let me go, the next week the Shin-Ra mens will come to reclute the ones who want to join SOLDIER, please let me go" he stared at his mother with pleading eyes while his mother cryed with so much sadness in her heart so Cloud hugged her.  
  
"I promise you that I will be very careful and that I will come to visit every time I can, please let me go" Cloud stared at his mother's eyes "If you only want to go just to impress that girl..... it's not worty Cloud, you deserve something better, you can get someone better, you deserve someone that be older than you, that take care of you, not like that girl who is always ignoring you" she said trying to stop her tears.  
  
"Mom, it's my dream to became a first class SOLDIER, so please agreed with me and let me go" his mother started to wonder if she shoul let him go "It will be god for him, he will have the discipline he needs and he will be living his dream" she thought and then smiled at her son "Alright son, you can go, but only if thats really your dream" Cloud smiled at his mother and hugged her saying "Thanks mom, I swear to you that, that's what I want" "Alright son, now go and finish you meal before it get cold" she said trying to hide her sadness at her happy son.  
  
A week later, Cloud was waiting for the Shin-Ra mens to come while his mother was inside the house looking at him through the window, she sighed with sadness, her soon will leave now and she will be alone and sad without her dear son, she sighed again when she saw her son runnig to the few Shin- Ra soldiers that have just arrived.  
  
She continued to stare and a few moments Cloud entered at his house smiling, her mother didn't want to make him feel bad so she hided her sadness and smiled at him "Mom they said that I can go with them so I will take some things I need" Cloud said happily "Alright son" she keep trying not to cry while Cloud took some clothes and other things he may need.  
  
"Well mom, I got to go now but I promise that I will try to come back to visit as soon as I can" he said hugging his mother "Take care son and good luck" she kissed him on his forehead "Good bye mom" Cloud said kissing her on the cheek before leaving but before he closed the door she said "Good bye my dear son" Cloud just smiled at her and went to join the soldiers.  
  
She walked to the window and saw her soon leaving the town with the Shin-Ra soldiers and some other kids, she sighed and started to cry, the only feeling left in her heart was sadness and loneliness, her son had gone and who knows if he would come back to her.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: I got the idea to write this the last september when one of my dearest cousin left to join the naval, he is like my best friend and like a older brother, I miss him a lot, I will dedicate this fic to him, well I hope you have liked this, please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sadness and Loneliness  
  
By: Aerisakura  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Steph, who was the only who reviewed the first chapter, I'm not really a fan of Tifa, but this chapter is about her, waiting for Cloud to come back. Sorry to take so long in post this, but I been playing the game to remember a little more about this, and I just heared a song, and decided to write this now, the song I used is "On My Own" I hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 nor the song On My Own  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Tifa was in her room looking through the window, she saw Cloud leaving the town, she wanted to go to say goodbye to him, but her father didn't let her go, she just wished that Cloud make his dreams come true, she will wait for him to come back.  
  
It has been almost a year after Cloud left and he still didn't send any letters, Tifa was feeling sad, she didn't had any news of him, she wanted to see him again, she wasn't hanging with the kids that used to pick on Cloud anymore, she was alone now, hoe much he wanted to see Cloud again.  
  
  
  
On my own  
  
Pretending he's besides me  
  
All alone  
  
I walk with him 'til morning  
  
  
  
Tifa has been training to be stronger, she was the best student of Zangan, she was trying hard to be the best, she didn't wanted to be a helpless little girl, she wanted to be strong, this was the only thing that keep her mind away of her worries for Cloud.  
  
She every day readed the news paper, waiting to know of him, to see if he had become famous like he wanted, the wasn't a day that she didn't think of him, how she much wished to see him again.  
  
  
  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me  
  
  
  
A year has gone by, and still, there wasn't news of Cloud, Tifa often went to see his mother, but she didn't know anything of him either, Tifa's father had told her to stop waiting for Cloud, that Cloud would never come back, and even if Cloud came back, he wouldn't let him came close to her, she didn't care for what her father say, she would keep waiting for Cloud, she had a crush on Cloud, and she wished that one day they could be together.  
  
  
  
In the rain, the pavement shines like silver  
  
All the lights are misty in the river  
  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
  
  
  
All nights after he left, Tifa went to the well, and stayed there, remembering that night he had asked her to talk, she remembered his promise, she some times imagined that he was here, with her, she imagined that she talked with him, that she tell him all her problems and worries, and he just listined and conforted her.  
  
  
  
And I know it's only in my mind  
  
That I'm talking with myself and not to him  
  
And although I know that he is blind  
  
Still I say, there's a way for us  
  
  
  
She keep waiting for Cloud to write her a letter, or to read something of him in the news paper, waiting for him to come to visit or something, but as the months pass, she started to lose hope, she started to think that he forgot of his promise to her, since her mother died, Tifa felt alone, but being Cloud's friend took that loniless away, and now, that he seemed to have forgot about her, she felt alone again, she felt sad, the only thing that keeped her going was her training with Zangan.  
  
  
  
I love him, but when the night is over  
  
He is gone, the river is just a river  
  
Without him the world around me changes  
  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers  
  
  
  
Two years has gone by,the monsters keep appearingand each time the monster appear closer and closer, Zangan had informed to Shin-Ra obout it, they said that they will send some SOLDIERS to investigate, Tifa hoped that Cloud be between them, she wanted to see him so baddly, she needed him, she needed to know that he still remembers her, that he remembers his promise, she asked Zangan to let her be the guide to the SOLDIERS, she would guide them to the reactor, she thought that, in that way, if Cloud came with them, they could spend some time together, she would tell him that she loves him.  
  
  
  
I love him, but everyday I'm learning  
  
All my life, I've only been pretending  
  
With out me, his world will go on turning  
  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known  
  
  
  
The day arrived, she waited on the town entrance, she saw them cooming, she felt happy at that moment, but her happiness didn't last, he didn't come with them, he forgot her, he forgot his promise to her, she needed him now, and he didn't come to save her, she ran to her room, she cried all night, now, the only way to be with him, to talk with him, was just in her mind, in her dreams, she lost all hope to see him again, but she will love him forever.  
  
  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
But only on my own  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the end of this chapter, don't know when I will be psoting the next, it will be about Cloud, well thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think and R&R. 


End file.
